The beginning
by Bexilol
Summary: This is how Danno moved to Hawaii plus some extra, this is AU, is in the Danno and I verse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own any rights to the show, I just write fanfiction on it, no biggie.**

 **Author's notes: This is a prequel to Danno and I**.

2007

Danno and Rachel got a divorce, Grace and I are staying at Rachel's but she decided to move to Hawaii she's following Stan because she's engaged to him, great another Step-Parent, I'm not happy about this

Grace hasn't made her mind up about Stan, maybe I should keep an open mind to this, but I like my school, Rachel doesn't think so though, I can tell by her face, she has a 'I don't like it' face, everybody has faces, even Danno has some faces, I like reading faces, it's my way of being detective, just like my Danno, Danno's the best dad ever, he gives the best hugs, Stan does try to buy me, he buys lots of teddies, I only like the one Danno gave me when I was 2, that teddy is older than Grace by a year.

I going to miss Granma Williams, she makes awesome cookies, they are made with love, that's her secret ingredient.

Hawaii is supposed to be sunny, let's find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own the show, however I do own Jocelyn.**

 **Author's notes: The new arrival is here in a form of a chapter.**

 _Grace and I met Danno's partner Steve today, I prefer to call him Stevie but that's just me._

 _Anyway while we were at a football match, some idiot decided to try and shoot Danno, Grace and I hid in the bathroom, great Rachel is going to have a field trip when she hears this, I can imagine her 'I was so worried, not' face, that is Rachel's most annoying faces ever!, don't think of it, it shall not be spoken about, ok your hurting my head, well actually I'm just in your head but I'll take the compliment, Clever clogs, say it, smartass!, good now I'll leave you alone, why don't I believe you, because you are a wise soul, ahhh, you're a softy, yeah yeah whatever you say boss._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own the show, only Jocelyn is mine.**

 **Author's notes: Enjoy darlings.**

 **2010**

 **Rachel, being who she is, tried to move Grace and I to Las Vegas, that's basically deserts, I would rather a beach then desert but that's just me being sensible.**

 **Danno won the case because Rachel didn't turn up to the court decision date, which means that Grace and I will now be living with Danno!, I'm so happy.**

 **Danno's face was a 'I got my kids back!' face when he told Grace and I the news, Grace's face was so happy, Grace never has complicated faces like the adults do.**

 **Anyway I love being at Danno's, him and Stevie are constantly play arguing, play arguing is the best type of arguing ever!.**

 **The best play argument they always have is about pineapple on pizza!, it's hilarious to watch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Hawaii Five-O, I just own Jocelyn.**

 **Author's notes: I just realised that I have been spelling Five-O wrong ?, also do you know how hard it was to say vacation instead of holiday, we Brits say holiday when we go abroad.**

 _Danno has been shot, Stevie is pacing the hospital, the docters couldn't get Danno's results fast enough, while Steve isn't one for telling his feelings but his face said it all, it is the 'I going to blame myself for putting Danno in the hospital even though I didn't pull the trigger' face, Stevie looks so vulnerable._

 _Kono looks like a mess, like a emotional mess, they all think that Danno's going to die, even Chin Can't find a slim possibility and Chin always finds them._

 _Grace and I just are crying buckets, I don't even like buckets, I know Danno will make it, he's Danno and Danno always has a card up his sleve._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Hawaii Five-O, I just own Jocelyn.**

 **Author's notes: After this chapter there's only 2-3 chapters left, this fanfic is shorter than my Danno and I fic, if you've read this one and not Danno and I then please check it out p.s I have a poll on my page for what job Troy from high school musical should have, if you're interested please vote.**

 _I gave myself a concussion today, not on purpose anyway, I played basketball with my friends and one of them threw the ball to hard ending up with a trip to the hospital._

 _I hated it, it smells of antibacterial spray and that smells gross._

 _I fell so sleepy, I'll go to bed._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer correct don't own Hawaii Five-O, I just write fanfiction on it.**

 **Author's notes: This is the last chapter of this story, I got a little bit of writers block on this, I'm sorry.**

 _There's a beautiful sunset on the beach, I see a blue eyed, brunette haired girl, she's the same age as me, she is slightly taller than me and she's brilliant on a surfboard._

 _"Hi I'm Jocelyn" I introduced myself._

 _"I'm Emily, it's nice to meet you" said Emily._

 _she's polite, she's cheery and she's friendly, it's in her face, I know, I read faces, I think we might make great friends._


End file.
